dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Index of Sims character portraits/Sims 4/Other
The following addresses the needs of its parent list with regards to everyone not from the Big Three. ''Percolation Warriors'' While the Percolation Warriors Saga may be considered technically a part of Camelorum Adventures, its crossover nature indicates that some characters are not native to the Dromedeverse, nor the other major universes across the Divergency. These "spare parts" characters get mentioned here. Needing artwork * This list is pending, but includes a lot of Triumvirate leaders (Icy Finger, Gwirdonia, Xironooti's cult) Warriors still existing in Sims 4 These are on a lot to themselves, regardless of which universe they should otherwise be native to. * Berseh (from DeviantArt) * Cherinob (from Cherinob saga) * Johnny "Lightning Hobo" Geriwall (from Camelorum Adventures) * Xira Kevensdotter (from Cagegirl) Non-Dozerfleet characters still in Sims 4 Cast of Saban's Power Rangers (2017 movie) These are holdovers from Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers. Kept inside the game purely for sentimental value, and not as a guarantee of them having any significant role in the future of Dozerfleet (as the probably won't.) Their interactions are mostly restricted to Eccentriaverse characters for Percolation Wave events, meaning that they seldom interact with anyone (other than MODM) who isn't somehow connected to Volkonir and his immediate friends and enemies. * Jason Scott * Kimberly Hart * Billy Cranston * Trini Kwan * Zack Taylor * Zordon of Eltar (as a custom wallpaper) Note: No Alpha 5 mesh has been possible yet for Sims 4. Cast of Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers Inside the Gallery (but not the actual game), two different versions exist of the Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers as well. One of these is their 2010 season 2 appearances. The other is the actors aged up to 2015. * Ross: His 2010 Introspective Ranger outfit files are still in the game. * Stef: Her 2010 Bleeding Heart Ranger outfit files are still in the game. * John: Both his 2005 Chronic Stoner Ranger and his 2010 StraightxEdge Ranger outfit files are in the game. The Evil Chronic Stoner Ranger doesn't appear. His Gallery upload is his StraightxEdge version, though it takes minimal tweaking to create his 2010 Chronic Stoner appearance from the beginning of "Weed Better Sober Up." * Luke: His 2010 Chaos Mohawk Ranger files are still in the game. It is predicted these will get minimal future use. * Vicken: Her 2010 Weeping Tears Ranger files are still in the game. * Fai: A variation on theme for her 2010 FashionxCore Ranger suit exists in the game, one of the meshes as a game default. Note: Mary Jane Greenfield has never featured in Dozerfleet. Emo 5 and Captain Emohead are never more than Photoshop effects in Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, and thus have no game files saved. The Hoodie Patrol were portrayed in Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers by mannequins from Get to Work. The Evil Empress and other villains from Emo Rangers also don't appear anywhere, though Clownscavator was the monster they fought in the special feature.